Top 10 Legend of Zelda Bosses!
For a very late Zelda Month video, PBG counts down his favorite bosses in The Legend of Zelda series. Synopsis 10. Gleeok - The Legend of Zelda. PBG forgets which block to hit and which direction to hit it in to get to the boss. It shows up in three different occasions throughout the game, and it is surprisingly challenging. PBG overthinks how to beat this boss. PBG asks Fi how to beat it, and Fi tells him that the batteries are dying! PBG isn't very good, and performs the "Accidental Forward Backsie 500 (Copyrighted)" by hitting the wall behind him with his sword, rather than the boss. 9. Gohma - Wind Waker. PBG was around 13 when Wind Waker came out, and he watched the trailer over and over. When he finally got it, he really liked it. Gohma has appeared in other Zelda games and she isn't too hard to beat, but she is big and scary. 8. Link's Shadow - Zelda II. PBG is good at beating enemies in Zelda II. Some people think that the shadow is the final test from the King of Hyrule. This boss fight is not easy. PBG likes the idea of fighting yourself. He dies, so he uses the exploit of hiding in the corner. 7. Barinade - Ocarina of Time. This is the boss hiding in Jabu-Jabu's Belly. It is a fun boss fight. PBG thinks that being electrocuted by Barinade is really fun, and thinks he sees Ben! 6. Helmasaur King - Link to the Past. He doesn't look like a king. This is a great boss because you get to use the hammer and the bow - and then PBG dies in the corner. 5. Onox - Oracle of Seasons. PBG sings a song about Onox. He's really tall, and Link has to swing his sword around and kick Onox's balls. Once Link wins, the floor starts caving under like that Mario Party game, then Onox turns into a dragon for some reason. PBG apologises for making this video so late, and well after Christmas. 4. Skeldritch - Spirit Tracks. A lot of people request that PBG should make videos on the DS Zelda games. This guy is a skull that towers over Link, and the way to beat him is unique for the Zelda series, by moving sand. He shoots balls at Link, that can be shot back. 3. Stallord - Twilight Princess. The spinner is a cool idea for an item. PBG makes a song about surfing in a circle on the spinner. It is necessary in the boss fight against Stallord. PBG sinks in the sand in front of Stallord, before describing how to beat it, before singing again. 2. Goht - Majora's Mask. Goht is the boss that PBG has fought the most - even though this doesn't make any sense. This boss feels like it is skill based. PBG sings Bad Day. 1. Koloktos - Skyward Sword. Something bad is going to happen. There are skeltons and scary music everywhere. Turns out it is just the boss key - and zombies. This evil spirit doesn't like Link very much. He also has several swords. Link can pick up these swords, and it is pretty sweet. It is pretty cool seeing Koloktos destroying the Cursed Bokoblins. PBG is creeped out by the girl laugh that comes from beating it, and it is still possible to use the swords after beating the boss, which PBG manically laughs to as he continues to use them.Category:Top Tens Category:Videos Category:Zelda Month